Return To Me
by Kelcat
Summary: Anders and Nathaniel return to Vigil's Keep after separate recruiting trips, and decide to celebrate their reunion in style.


A belated kmeme fill: Both Nathaniel and Anders have been out recruiting for the Wardens - perhaps Anders went to the Circle, for example. Point is, both were away from both each other and Vigil's Keep for a few weeks. Well, they just got home and it's time to celebrate. Anon would love to see it be really playful, and for them to take their time with the foreplay.

* * *

><p>It had been seventeen days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes since Anders had last seen Nathaniel—not that he was keeping track, or anything. Alright, maybe he was. Maybe he had spent nearly every waking hour thinking about his lover, and during every trip to the Fade, as well. And maybe he was getting just a tad anxious about Nathaniel's belated return, especially since he'd arrived back at the Keep a week ago, only to find that the rogue wasn't back yet.<p>

They'd both left Vigil's Keep at the same time, assigned by the Commander to recruit more Wardens—Anders had traveled to the Circle to recruit a few mages, Nathaniel and Aedan to Denerim—it made sense that they should have come back around the same time as well. Anders knew in his heart that his lover would return safely, but the wait was driving him crazy.

Every time Anders heard horses in the courtyard, or the main doors slamming, he had perked up, hoping that this time it was Nathaniel, home at last. His heart sank a little each and every time it turned out to be someone else.

This time when he heard shouts in the courtyard, he didn't even bother to look. Not until Sigrun poked her head in the library a few minutes later to tell her that Nathaniel was back. Anders tossed the book he'd been half-reading to the floor and practically sprinted down to the main hall. When he saw Nathaniel enter, a little worn but otherwise unscathed, he flew across the room and into his lover's arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" he choked out, his face buried against Nathaniel's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and fingers running gently through his hair.

"Sorry, love," Nathaniel murmured. "Commander decided to stop off at a few towns on the way back to try and find more recruits."

Anders shot a glare at Aedan, who had just arrived in the hall, but the warrior didn't seem to notice. He turned his attention back towards Nathaniel, looking at him fondly before punching him lightly in the arm. "I've been worried about you; thought maybe you met some pretty girl and ran away to Antiva with her." He grinned at Nathaniel.

The rogue chuckled. "Like I'd ever leave you." His voice was warm, and filled with obvious affection.

"You better not," Anders murmured as he pulled his lover in for a slow kiss.

Nathaniel kissed him back eagerly, strong arms wrapping tightly around him.

Long moments later the kiss was finally broken, both men left breathless. Anders grasped Nathaniel's hand with a sly grin. "What say we go upstairs and have a more private reunion?"

Nathaniel grinned at him. "I haven't even had a chance to clean up."

"Don't care," Anders purred, as he pulled the rogue towards the stairs. "I like my men dirty, anyway."

That caused Nathaniel to laugh, though there was a look of hunger on his face as Anders practically dragged him up the stairs and into their bedchamber.

As soon as Anders locked the door, Nathaniel had him pressed up against it, kissing him passionately. Anders returned the kiss fervently, grasping the rogue's shoulders to pull him closer. Maker, it felt so good to be back in the rogue's arms again—to feel his warmth, to smell him, taste him. Nathaniel was more intoxicating than lyrium, and Anders found himself moaning with pleasure when Nathaniel thrust his tongue into his mouth, plundering him mercilessly.

Anders slid his hands down Nathaniel's chest, making a noise of frustration when all he encountered was stiff leather armor rather than soft skin. Nathaniel pulled away to free himself of his armor. Hands that were normally deft now fumbled awkwardly at the buckles to his breastplate, too impatient to take his usual care. Anders helped as best he could, getting onto his knees to unfasten the greaves protecting the rogue's shins.

Nathaniel finally had his breastplate off and was working on his kirtle when he was stopped by Anders' hasty efforts to get his boots off of him. He had to balance on one foot and then the other as Anders pulled them off one at a time. The belt around his waist was loosened, but before he had a chance to remove the skirt, Anders' slender fingers were there, reaching for him. Anders watched with amusement as the rogue's hands stuttered, thoughts of what he had been doing apparently banished from his mind. Anders took pity on him and finished removing the kirtle for him before wrapping a hand around his lover's hardened cock. He delighted in the loud groan that escaped from the other man.

With a tiny smirk, Anders leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the tip of Nathaniel's cock. He felt fingers tangle in his hair as Nathaniel's hips bucked slightly. Anders' tongue flicked out again, and again, teasing his lover.

"Get on with it, mage," Nathaniel growled impatiently.

Anders looked up at him, his eyes shining with laughter. "Aren't you enjoying yourself, love?" He made a half-hearted attempt at looking innocent, an attempt that was foiled by the impish grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Fucking tease," Nathaniel growled, but he was smiling as well.

Anders laughed. "It's only teasing if I don't plan on following through." With that, he leaned forward, sliding his lips slowly over Nathaniel's cock.

He took the low groan that rumbled from the rogue as one of pleasure rather than frustration, and continued taking more and more of his lover into his mouth until his nose was buried in the curly hair at the base of Nathaniel's cock. He paused there for a few moments, fluttering his throat.

"Maker's breath!" Nathaniel exclaimed, his hips jerking forward, causing Anders to gag a little. Anders looked up at him pointedly before grasping his hips in a tight grip to stop any further movements. After a few seconds, Anders finally pulled back, sucking hard the entire way. He began slowly bobbing his head, his tongue pressing hard against the shaft. He reached down to cup Nathaniel's sac, massaging it as he sucked.

Fingers tightening in his hair told him his lover was drawing close, so he drew back somewhat reluctantly. He sat back on his heels, grinning up at Nathaniel. He knew how he must look: his face flushed, red lips swollen from sucking so hard, his pupils dilated with lust.

Nathaniel let out a low rumble of approval before pulling Anders to his feet. He tugged at the buckles and laces on his mage's robes, loosening them before pulling them off. Before Anders could do anything else, Nathaniel scooped him up into his arms and carried him over to the bed, tossing him down onto it.

Anders laughed. "_Somebody's _impatient."

Nathaniel had a feral look in his eyes as he stretched out on top of him. "Damn right I am."

Anders gasped as the rogue leaned down and bit hard at his neck. "Did you think about me while you were gone?"

"Every night," Nathaniel murmured. He ground his hips against Anders', sucking firmly on the skin of the mage's neck. "Dreamt about you…about this…"

Anders let out a loud groan as their cocks brushed against each other. He bucked upwards. "Tell me what you want, Nathaniel…"

"I want to take you," the rogue said without hesitation. "I want to be inside you." He thrust his hips again to emphasize his words.

"Fuck yes," Anders said breathlessly. He reached towards the nightstand, his hand groping blindly along the top before closing around the bottle of oil that they always kept nearby. He pressed it into Nathaniel's hand.

Nathaniel uncorked the bottle and poured some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. He reached between Anders' legs and rubbed his fingers lightly over the tight ring of muscle surrounding Anders' entrance. Anders' eyes fell shut, a low moan of anticipation escaping his lips.

Nathaniel kept up the gentle rubbing, gently teasing his lover. Anders picked his head up and scowled at the rogue. "Would you get on with it, already? Maker, we're not getting any younger here."

The rogue laughed as he finally complied with Anders' wishes, pushing a finger deep inside. Anders' head tipped back, his face etched with pleasure. "_Finally_…"

Nathaniel chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, love." He added another finger, gently stretching his lover.

Anders made a noise of irritation. "You already know I'm not very virtuous." He bucked his hips against Nathaniel's fingers. "If you don't start fucking me really soon, Nathaniel Howe, I'm going to be very pissed off."

His lover responded by curling his fingers, causing Anders to shout with pleasure as he rubbed up against his sweet spot. Apparently satisfied that he'd done enough preparation, Nathaniel removed his fingers and poured more oil into his hand, using it to slick his length.

He grinned down at his lover as he positioned himself between Anders' legs and pressed his cock up against his entrance. "Do you want me, love?"

"For fuck's sake, yes!" Anders growled as he bucked his hips upwards.

Nathaniel laughed again as he finally started pushing slowly into his lover. Anders moaned with pleasure as he felt himself being slowly but inexorably filled. It had been too damn long since he and Nathaniel had been together, but the wait had definitely been worth it. When Nathaniel was fully seated inside of him, Anders grasped his shoulders tightly and pulled him down for a deep kiss. A happy sigh escaped him as Nathaniel plundered his mouth with his tongue.

When they were both breathless from the kiss, Nathaniel finally pulled back and began thrusting into him, slowly at first, then with more speed. A string of encouraging words combined with pleas to the Maker spilled from Anders' lips. He wrapped his arms around Nathaniel's torso, digging his nails into his back. Nathaniel let out a growl of approval as he slammed into his lover harder, each thrust hitting against Anders' sweetspot. He reached down and grasped Anders' length, pumping him hard in time with his thrusts.

Soon, Anders was crying out Nathaniel's name as he reached his orgasm. A few more thrusts from Nathaniel and he was tumbling over the edge as well, releasing deep inside his lover. Anders let out a low, satisfied moan as he felt Nathaniel's seed filling him. Panting hard, Nathaniel practically collapsed on top of Anders, his arms giving out. Once he'd finally regained his senses, he pulled slowly out of Anders and rolled to the side, pulling his lover into a tight hug.

Anders' head was resting against Nathaniel's chest when he felt the rumble of Nathaniel's laughter. He picked his head up and looked at the rogue curiously. "What's so funny?"

Nathaniel grinned down at him. "If that's the sort of welcome home present I'm going to get, I should go away more often."

"Don't," Anders said, serious for once. "I hate it when we're apart."

Nathaniel reached up and tucked a lock of Anders' hair behind his ear. "I do, too," he said, smiling. He tilted Anders' chin up and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

Anders smiled at him softly. "Love you, too, Nate. Always."

Nathaniel returned the smile as he nuzzled against Anders' cheek. "Always," he agreed. "Always."


End file.
